Hibiku: Tripp's Powers Awaken
by Xiaolin101
Summary: Tripp hears a girl's voice in his dreams. And that girl tells Tripp that he has special powers that can save the girl and her village from total destruction. And his powers are somehow connected with Ash, Burger and Derek.
1. The Girl In My Dreams

Please listen to this song to this song it adds more effect to the fic: .com/watch?v=lisG55uZ5XM

_**..Tripp are you there..**_

_**..Can you hear me Tripp-sama....**_

_**I need yours and Iron Weasel's help...**_

_**You.. are..our..only..hope please..Tripp-sama..we need you.**_

Tripp shot his eyes open as he got up from his bed and went down to the kitchen. ''Who was that girl?'' he thought as he took the cereal. He started to hum a song quietly for himself.

_hontou no tsuyosa wo mitsumeru yowasa ni_

_hibiku subete wo misukasu koe_

_hizunda keshiki wo kono sode de nugui_

_koe wo nazotte arukidashita_

''Hey kid is that you who was singing'' Derek asked as he went downstairs. Tripp nodded as he continued to eat the small brown orbs in his bowl. Derek smiled as he sat down next to Tripp. ''Kid what if we go to Japan and peform that song you just hummed'' Derek suggested. Tripp looked at Derek in suprise. ''Really I mean..wow'' was the only whole scentence Tripp could form in the very moment as his face was turning red. ''So what is the song called then?'' Derek asked as he took a fist full of cereal from the box.

''I call it Hibiku'' Tripp said as he munched on the cereal. Burger and Ash came downstairs for some breakfast as well. ''Hey guys what are you two talking about?'' Burger asked as he raided the fridge for some food. ''Tripp hummed on a new song called..uh what was it called again kid?'' Derek asked as he turned to face Tripp. Trpp sighed. ''It's called Hibiku'' Tripp said.

''Hibiku what does that mean?'' Ash asked as he sipped on some juice. ''It's japanese for echo'' Tripp explained. ''So what you are saying that your song is called 'Echo''' Burger said as he munched down on a sandwich. Tripp nodded as he suddenly remembered the girl's voice he had been hearing in his dreams. ''Hey guys I've been hearing a girl's voice in my dreams lately'' Tripp said. Ash, Burger and Derek looked at him. ''She needed our help, she said that we were their only hope'' Tripp continued as he remembered the sooth and soft voice in his dreams.

''Freaky dream dude'' Ash said.

To be continued in Chapter 2: Tripp's Powers Awakens...


	2. The Discovery Of Tripp's Powers

_**Chapter 2: The Discovery Of Tripp's Powers**_

_**''Tripp-sama are you there?''**_

_**''Yeah I am here who the heck are you anyway?''**_

_**''I'm Momiji Hanamuro and I need your help''**_

_**''Okay, what do you need help with?''**_

_**''I need you and Iron Weasle to come to Japan and save my village from being destroyed.''**_

_**''What are you nuts I don't have superpowers or something''**_

_**''Anarita Hinoyori''**_

_**''What??!!''**_

_**''Just say those words and you'll see''**_

_**''Wait I hav-**_

''Whoa what the hell was that'' Tripp yelled. Ash, Derek and Burger came in Tripp's room with their instruments in a battle stance. ''Where is the fire littleman'' Ash said as he held the drumsticks in a ninja pose. ''Nice necklace you got there, kiddo'' Derek said as he pointed to the amulet that hung around Tripp's neck. ''I do not know where this amulet came from I swear to god'' Tripp said in defense. ''Hey there is some wierd words on the amulet thingy'' Burger said as he poked the amulet. Tripp looked at the amulet. ''Anarita Hinoyori'' Tripp read out loud. Suddenly a golden glow surrounded Tripp and lifted him from the ground. The guys backed up a bit and stared at Tripp in horror.

''What in the world is happening to him?'' Derek asked as he watched Tripp get slowly on the ground. ''Whoa Tripp what happened to you dude?'' Derek asked as he went up to Tripp. Tripp's eyes glowed and he did not respond to Derek. ''Tripp speak to me'' Derek said as she shook Tripp. Tripp's eyes stopped glowing as Tripp snapped out of it. ''デレク何が起こったか'' Tripp said as he looked at Derek. ''What the hell'' Derek murmured under his breath. ''一体私に起こっている'' Tripp yelled in japanese. ''Dude Tripp is speaking japanese'' Ash said stating the obvious fact. ''デレク...''Tripp whined.

''I maybe wrong here but look at his arm'' Burger said, pointing at Tripp's arm. The amulet had become a tattoo. Tripp felt the panic build up inside him. What shoud he do. ''Derekku-san わたしは、あなたを愛しています'' Tripp said as he gave Derek a kiss on the cheek. ''我々は日本に行くとミスもみじHanamuroを見つけて'' Tripp said as he started to pack his things in a suitcase. Derek nodded as he got his suitcase and started packing.


	3. Welcome To Japan

_**Chapter 3: Welcome To Japan**_

Next day Iron Weasle took a flight to Tokyo. ''So it's good Tripp speaks japanese so he can translate everything we say'' Ash said slurping on his Ramune. Tripp snatched the bottle from his hand. ''Damare koko de tanoshii toki o sugosu sa rete i mase n, koko-san Hanamuro o mitsukeru koto ga'' Tripp said as he slurped on the soda. Then a girl came up to them ''Anata wa Iron Weasle desu ka?'' the girl asked. Hai watashi-tachi wa tetsu Weasle, watashi wa Tripp o yo, kore wa Ash, Dereku to Burger ga iru'' Tripp said and and shook hand with the girl.

''Watashi no namae wa Sakura Hanamuro, sore wa suteki na anata ni aete Iron Weasle to wa'' Sakura said as he took their luggage. They took a cab to Okinawa and walked the rest of the road. ''Where are we goin?'' Derek asked as he fanned himself with a leaf. ''Watashi no yūjin wa doko ni iku no fushigi?'' Tripp asked Sakura as he followed the her down a path. ''Wareware wa, watashi no mura to shite iru, sore ga kono kōnā no sugu ushiro ni iru'' Sakura said as she stopped. ''Whoa that's a big village'' Burger said. One of the women ran up to Tripp and looked at the tatoo on Tripp's arm. ''Kore wa Hyorinmaru no shīru wa, anata ga iru 1 tsu no wareware o hozon shi, watashi-tachi no mura aku Zanzetsu kara sentaku'' the woman said as she examined Tripp's arm a little more.

''Chotto matte nani'' Tripp sputtered out. The woman got down to her knees adn started worshipping Tripp. ''Hyorinmaru no ā, idai na senshi wa, anata to anata no chikara wa watashi-tachi ga hozon sa re masu. Minasama no shiawase o oinori itashi masu'' the woman chanted again and again as she bowed down to Tripp. ''Okay thais is getting wierder and wierder by the minute'' Derek said as he went into on of the huts.

Tripp got in bed and went to sleep.


	4. The Song

_**Chapter 4: The Song**_

''Well this is it Tripp Campbell will preform his song 'Hibiku' '' Derek said as he got ready backstage. ''Are you ready little man?'' Ash asked as he siped his slushie. ''Hai'' Tripp said as he took a deep breath. ''HELLO OKINAWA'' Derek yelled as the crowd went wild. ''ARE YOU READY TO HEAR OUR LEAD GUITARIST'S SOLO SONG'' Derek yelled once more. The crownd shouted a yes for a response as Tripp entered the stage. ''Watashi ga Hibiku kono kyoku o yobidasu'' Tripp said as he took a deep breath.

_TRIPP:_

_hontou no tsuyosa wo mitsumeru yowasa ni_

_hibiku subete wo misukasu koe_

_hizunda keshiki wo kono sode de nugui_

_koe wo nazotte arukidashita_

_ima hitotsu nigotta kotoba no hahen kara_

_tsuita kizu wo nagame mayotte ita keredo_

_kankaku nara omoidashita_

_mayoi no nai senaka ni_

_henji wo matazuni unazuku hayasa ga_

_hitotsu kokoro no kyori to shitta_

_shinjite iru kara hitomi wo sorasata_

_tooku hanareta karada no naka hibike_

_mata hitotsu yogitta_

_moshimo wo ubau no wa_

_nejimage yo mono nai sonzai no shiwazaka_

_hashiri dashita sono toki kara_

_kowasa nante shimatta_

_hontou no tsuyosa wo mitsumeru yowasa ni_

_kizuku subete wo misukasu koe_

_tsuyogaru koto sae kono hitomi wo yobu_

_senaka awasete arukidaseta hibike_

_hontou no tsuyosa wo mitsumeru yowasa ni_

_hibiku subete wo misukasu koe_

_hizunda keshiki wo kono sode de nugui_

_koe wo nazotte arukidashita_

_kawarazu..._

As the last tones of Tripp song died out wings sprouted on his back and his eyes started glowing once again. ''Oh man look at Tripp he is turning into a angel-thingy'' Burger said as the glow surrounded him. ''Watashi wa aku no seiryoku kara mujitsu no hito o hozon shi masu. Soshite, heiwa ga kono mura ni kuru'' Tripp said as he landed on the ground safe and sound. ''Whoa Tripp that was awesome'' Ash said. Tripp turned his head toward Ash. ''Watashi wa Tripp de wa nai, watashi wa Hyorinmaru-kō no kami desu'' Tripp said. ''Who are you adn what have you done to Tripp'' Burger asked his voice had a tint of anger.

''Otokonoko o shinpai shi naide watashi no senzai ishiki ni kare wa anzen desu, watashi wa mura made no kare no karada o karite suru hitsuyō ga anzen desu'' Hyorinmaru said as he flew to a mountain.


End file.
